


a proper ending

by brandflakeeee



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: you, me, a tropical island, and her.





	a proper ending

The palm fronds ruffle in the breeze that rolls in across the surface of the ocean, bringing with it the sharp smell of the salty air. Without a cloud in the sky, it was difficult to tell where the sky ended and the water began, the brilliant blues meshing together into a seamless environment around the long stretch of white sand. Birds call somewhere above, and waves crash along the shore. All in all, it's one of the most peaceful places Kit has ever seen. 

She sways lazily within the cradle of a hammock strung up in the shade of two palms. Her skin is slightly sunburned beneath the wide brim of her hat, matching the lines of her orange bathing suit. A book open in her lap, she's hardly paid it any mind for fifteen minutes or so; she's too absorbed by the bubble of peace around her. A slice of paradise all her own.

Well, nearly.

"Aren't you the picture of relaxation?" 

She peers up from beneath her hat with a lazy grin. Dewey returns her smile with one of her own, bending down to kiss her fondly.

"I don't care what you say; I deserve this." She hummed as he placed two lovely looking coconut drinks down in the sand just within reach. 

"If you start rewarding your increasingly reckless behavior, I might have an objection or two." Dewey quipped, neatly folding his frame around hers - it took some skillful movements to fit them both within the hammock, but they'd both had practice over the past week and a half. 

"Don't worry. The world is quiet enough now. I'm setting aside the taxi keys in favorite of baby bottles." She replied, tucking herself against his side. His hands moved to cover her swell of a belly beneath her forgotten book, and she curled her fingers atop his. 

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Believe it, Denouement. I'm officially in retirement. For a while."

"You'll go absolutely mad."

"I'll pick up a hobby. Or three." She mused, studying the palm fronds above their heads. Beneath her husband's hands, their daughter rolled and twisted and kicked and otherwise made her presence very well known. "But I think I'll have my hands full for a while."

"No sword fighting lessons until she's older." Dewey said seriously, and Kit laughed.

"Only if you agree no daring lasso lessons from your brother."

"I take no blame for whatever her uncles manage to teach her while we're otherwise occupied." He grinned, pressing another kiss to her bare, freckled shoulder. She hummed softly in contentment, closing her eyes.

_You, me, a tropical island. And her._

She's never been retired before, but Kit rather likes it so far. She intends to enjoy it while she can. So does Dewey, though she's very aware he must miss his library. For a while they lay curled against each other in the hammock, swaying between the palm trees as the soft sounds of the island envelope them. 

Though she imagines not for long, if the burn in her lower back that starts somewhere late in the afternoon is anything to go by.

Beatrice Snicket-Denouement is born that very night, and her parents know their world will never be quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it. Will I write more about this beautiful family in an actual fic? You bet your butts.


End file.
